Immortals
Throughout humankind, a handful of individuals develop such strong connections to Earth, they forever changes as a result. With unwavering faith in natural harmony, these "Immortals" can transform their bodies into pure spirit, and yet still remain self-aware. This enables them to walk freely between the physical and spiritual planes, making them impervious to death. While Immortals are comfortable with their human skin, they often spend time in "spirit form", taking the shape of a natural entitiy. Immortals abhor technology and rarely interact with other humans. They live among hidden enlaves, leaving their homes only to defend their beloved plant. __TOC__ 'Immortals' Stats are related (Focus/Strength/Health) 'Bodhi (30/1/5)' - Enligthened A monk on a spiritual journey, Bodhi remains in a meditative state that frees him from the emotions of mankind. This allows him to harness extraordinary powers from enlightenment. As the Zen master of the Immortals, many surrener themselves to being his student, hoping to learn how to attain and channel the gifts of light. 'Brazeal (80/2/7)' - Jungle Spirit Brazeal stands as the leader of the Immortals and a guardian of the Earth. He protects the planet as he combats botanical genocide and the evil beings that threaten the world. His powers allow him to manipulate and animate plants, and harness biotoxins and mind-controlling pheromones. Channeling Earth's energy, he can literally transform evil into plantlife. His main weapons of choice are the carnivorous plans that he conjures. Bodhi.PNG|Bodhi Brazeal.PNG|Brazeal Gebb.PNG|Gebb Kalama.PNG|Kalama Liora.PNG|Liora Shamaness.PNG|Shamaness Talon.PNG|Talon 'Gebb (50/2/6)' - Roots of Earth Gebb is the newest Immortal, having transcended only a few centuries ago. Before his transformation, Gebb chose to live as a hermit in the middle of a vast forest. Since becoming an Immortal, little has changed. he still shuns companionship, living alone among trees. However, he now has the will and the means to protect his wooden friends. 'Kalama (45/2/5)' - Flames of Rebirth As a young child, Kalama was abandoned on a remote volcanicl island. Forever separated from other humans, she became "one" with nature. Now, as an Immortal, she identifies little with humanity. She believes the world as we know it will soon perish in fire, and from its ashes, the natural world will be restored. 'Liora (30/2/4)' - Brave Soul As the eldest Immortal, Liora garners much respect from the others. She derives her spiritual connection with Earth throuh the hunt, which honors the circle of life. While she prefers to spend her time alone hunting on the savannas of Africa, she will occasionally surface to help the other Immortals hunt down the world's greatest threats. 'Shamaness (30/1/4)' - Spirit Quest Unlike Talon, Shamaness almoste never leaves the spirit plane. Instead, she works tirelessly behind the scenes bolstering the spirts of others. Although most living beings are completely unaware of it, Shamaness provides soothing spiritual comfort to those who are most in need. In turn, this leads to hope, which leads to healing 'Talon (85/4/9)' - Eagle's Eye As the former leader of an ancient civilization, Talon combines keen wisdom with a warrior's heart. Now de facto leader of the Immortals, he believes himself personally responsible for protecting Earth from harm. He has recently taken more of an active role in world events, often engaging directly with nations when it comes to planetary concerns. Category:Allies Category:Allies Category:Cards